Free To Go
by svgirl
Summary: The twins and there friends in the future and the events that will change their lives forever. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

I don't own anything. The characters were all created by Francine Pascal, except for Ricky and Mark who are my own creations. 

The twins are now twenty-five. They live on their own. This story takes place that winter in January where the twins and their friends from high school face problems that will affect them, their future, and their lives forever. Here's some background. This story will take place over a weekend in January. It takes place in four different cities in four different parts of the country.

_New York City, New York  
_Jessica and Jeremy are married and live in an apartment on the upper west side of Manhattan. Jessica is a manicurist at a beauty salon and Jeremy works as a writer for _GQ_ Magazine.

_San Diego, California  
_Elizabeth and Conner married during their second year of college and live in a small house in the suburbs. Conner is a lawyer and Elizabeth is a feature writer in the local paper. They have a five year old daughter named Samantha, who they had right after they were married.

_Cleveland, Ohio  
_Lila has recently been divorced from Jason Olson, a business tycoon worth millions. She is in the hospital after trying to kill herself by jumping into Lake Erie. Ricky also lives in Cleveland as a reporter for Channel 8 news. His wife has just left him.

_Miami, Florida  
_Melissa is happily married with two kids to Mark Harrington. She does not work. She lives next door to her best friend and college roommate, Tia, who is single and works at K-Mart. Todd also lives here and he is also single and owns a restaurant called Mexa-fever.

All these people will face a problem and will have to live with it's effects. The story opens on a Thursday afternoon...


	2. Just The Two of Us

_New York City, New York_

Jessica jumped out of her seat when she heard the apartment door open. It was Jeremy Aames, her husband of two years. They had went to college together, and had loved New York so much that they had decided to live there permanently. They had a small apartment, and were very happy together. Besides them it was their two cats, Minnie and Legacy.   
"Hi sweetie," Jessica said as she kissed Jeremy hello. "Have a good day?"  
"No. You'd think people would get sick reading about other people's lives."  
"Jeremy! I love _GQ_ magazine!" Jessica smiled as they walked to the kitchen to sit down to the dinner Jessica had made. "I talked to Mia McBride today," Jessica said offhand.  
"You mean your friend who works at that adoption agency?"  
"Yes. We have an appointment tomorrow at noon. I think we should go."  
"Jessica..."  
"We've talked about it Jeremy. I want a child more than anything else in the world. And since I can't have one the most logical thing is to adopt!"  
"I know but New York City isn't the most ideal place to raise a child!"  
"We could move to Brooklyn or Long Island, so you still could work here." Jessica argued.  
The last thing Jeremy wanted to do was to hurt Jessica. Finally he said "If you want to go to the interview, I'll go." Jessica squealed with delight and hugged him.

*** * * * **

The next day at noon Jessica hopped out of the cab and quickly paid the driver. She smoothed her navy skirt and straightened her white sweater. She wanted to make the best impression. She saw Jeremy waiting in front of the building looking really upset. Jessica wondered what was wrong. He couldn't be _that_ against adopting. Could he?  
"Hi, honey," Jessica said and they walked into the building. Jeremy walked up to the front desk. "We want the Adoption Service building."  
"Yes, that's on the third floor."  
Jessica and Jeremy took the elevator up and got off. A lady signed them in and led them to the third office. They walked in and sat down. The lady there introduced herself as Mrs. Oliver.  
"Hello Mrs. Oliver," Jessica said. "We're Jessica and Jeremy Aames. When can we see the children?"  
Mrs. Oliver smiled. "There's no children here. This is only an office. And before you get one, we need to make sure you're eligible."  
"Okay," Jessica smiled.  
"Where do you to live?"  
"We live in Manhattan, but if we're able to adopt we'll move to Brooklyn or Long Island," Jeremy explained.  
Mrs. Oliver smiled, "That sounds good. Any pets?"  
"Yes, 2 cats."   
How old are you?"  
"We're both 25."  
"That's good because since you're younger it will be easier. What are your occupations?"  
"I'm a manicurist and he's a writer for _GQ_ magazine, but if we adopt I can quit to be with the baby." Jessica said.  
"That's wonderful. Now the last question is your income. You need to make a sufficient amount so you can support the child. Also we'll check up on your record to make sure it's clean."  
"I make 45,000 a year not counting tips," Jessica replied.  
"And you, Mr. Aames?"  
"Uh, well, nothing. I lost my job today."  
Jessica gaped. "Why didn't you tell me!"  
Jeremy blushed, "I was going to. And I'll probably find another one."  
Mrs. Oliver frowned. "I'm sorry, but you have to have a job to support the baby, Mr. Aames."  
"I know! But I can find one!"  
"That may be but until you do, I can't help you."  
"Thank you," Jeremy mumbled.  
The two walked out of the building and Jessica burst into tears. "Jeremy, why?"  
"I'm sorry Jessie. They just had to cut back. I didn't mean to ruin your opportunity. I want the baby too. But I'll get another job soon. I promise."  
Jessica sighed. "I hope so. The only thing I want is a child."  
"I know, darling, I know."

*** * * * ***

That night Jeremy poured over the classified ads in the paper hoping to find something. He spotted and ad that was asking for writers for the magazine _ Vanity Fair_. He smiled. He could work there! He called them and set up an interview for the next day.

*** * * * ***

The following evening just as Jessica was putting dinner on the table, Jeremy walked in. "Guess what, Jess!"  
"You got the job?" Jessica shrieked.  
Jeremy grinned and grabbed her up into a hug. "Nothing can stop us now, Jessica"

_Find out what happens to Jessica and Jeremy in a later chapter. Next watch out for the first part about Melissa, Tia, and Todd!_  



	3. Who's Getting Married?

That morning Tia stumbled over to her best friend Melissa's house. She knocked on the door and Melissa opened it staring at her wide eyed.   
"Tia, what the heck happened to you?"  
"Ugh." Tia moaned.  
"The kids and Mark are away at his mother's for the week so you can come in. Todd's here."  
Melissa led Tia into the family room. She knew Todd would be happy because he had once told Melissa that he liked Tia. Tia walked over and flopped down on the couch. "Now what happened, Tia?"  
"I was at this party. I must have drank a lot because I don't remember. It was party for the young men who just joined the army."  
"You don't remember anything?" Todd asked.  
"Hardly. There was dancing. And the party moved to this one place. Someone got married I think."  
Melissa glanced at Tia and gasped. "Tia what's that ring on your ring finger?"  
Tia gaped. "Maybe it wasn't a dream."  
Melissa looked at her sharply. "Tia, what the heck happened?"  
"There were a bunch of people I think. And I'm sure that someone said, wouldn't it be great if we all got married."  
Todd paled, "You didn't."  
Tia nodded, "I remember we went to the county and got married at this one place."  
Melissa smiled. "All we have to do is go down there and get the marriage annulled."  
Tia groaned. "We used fake names."  
Melissa sighed, "What did you use. And him, for that matter?"  
"I don't know."  
Todd cried, "Try to remember!"  
Melissa nodded, "What did he look like?"  
"He was tall and had brown hair."  
Melissa smiled, "Good. What else?"  
"I don't know."  
Todd moaned, "We really narrowed that one down!"  
Tia gasped, "I think he was something like Ratjkwatjec"  
"What?" Todd and Melissa shouted.  
"Ratjkwatjec."  
Melissa sighed. "This is a real mess. He looks like half the guys in Florida, he's gone to the army base, you'll never see him again, and you can't get it annulled."  
They sat there in silence for a while until Todd said happily "I have an idea. We go down to that city hall building. We'll annul the wedding! I'll pose as the other guy cause I'm tall and have brown hair. I'll borrow a army uniform. We'll sign it using the same fake names!"  
Melissa laughed. "That's crazy! It would never work!"  
Tia sat up. "It would!"

*** * * * ***

The next night Tia and Todd were driving out to San Hermosa to redo the wedding. Todd had managed to get a army uniform by borrowing one from a friend who used to be in the army. When they finally reached the place they got out of his car and walked in.  
"We'd like to, uh...annul your wedding." Tia stammered. Todd was also shaking. They were both very nervous.   
The court asked a bunch of questions and Todd and Tia replied stammering over every word."  
Todd leaned over and squeezed Tia's hand, a million sparks shooting through his body.  
"That will be 20 dollars and sign here."  
Tia paid him and they started to sign the form.  
Tia signed it:  
_Amanda McDermott_**  
**But when Todd went to sign it:  
**Todd Wilkins  
**The court secretary looked at him. "I thought you said your name was Rats something."  
Todd froze, "Well it is..."  
"What is this? I'm going to call the police."  
Tia and Todd looked at each other with horror. What was going to happen to them? 


	4. Beauty is Everywhere

Ricky walked down the long hallways of the Cleveland hospital. He hadn't really wanted to come. But his boss had told him that he was the reporter for the job. Ricky smirked. He was really. His own marriage had ended so pathetically. His wife had decided that Ricky wasn't good enough for her, and was in the way of her own career. All he wanted was to have kids. He knew Lila Fowler. They went to high school together for half a year. He knew she was a rich snob. But yet she had tried to kill herself. Her husband, a rich business man, had divorced her. Even then her dad had enough money for her to still be rich. But business was business. Since Lila was the ex-wife of such a huge figure in Northeast Ohio, he had to cover it for the TV station. It was news worthy.  
He had managed to get by the staff people by saying Lila was his cousin. They had fallen for it. He reached Lila's room. He knocked and then walked in. Lila was laying in bed tubes running in her body. Even then she looked beautiful to Ricky. A lot more so then when he knew her when they were seventeen. She was wearing a pale, low-cut pink negligee that was the same color as the light cream colored mounds of the top of her full breasts. Lila looked up at him and squinted. "Do I know you?"  
"Yes. I'm Ricky Bentley, we went to school together."  
"Oh, yes. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm a reporter for Channel 8..."  
Lila cut him off. "I don't want to talk to you. It's none of your business. Now leave me alone."  
"But.." he stammered as Lila threw a stuffed bear at him. He finally ducked out and left. As he walked back to his Firebird he felt disappointed. Not because he hadn't been able to interview her, but because she hadn't wanted to talk to him.

*** * * * ***

Lila sat in her bed feeling lonely. She didn't know why she had done it. Maybe because she had loved her husband. Maybe because she wouldn't be the wife of such a high social contender. No one had come to see her. She wasn't surprised. She wasn't the owner of nearly half the city. Actually Ricky was the first person who had come to see her and he had only wanted to interview her. She was disappointed too. He had seemed so nice, and was also totally gorgeous. But all he had wanted was to splash her face on TV. Her door opened then. She looked up. "I told you I didn't want you here!" she yelled.  
"Ricky looked at her. "I didn't come to interview you. I came to talk. I'm sorry about what happened. And I wanted to tell you I understand."  
Lila was taken back. "You do?"  
"Yeah. My wife left me because I was a bother to her. In the way. I realized that it was wrong to interview you. But if you want to talk I'm here."  
Lila looked at him. "I'm sorry too. I'm sick of people bugging and sucking up to me. No one really likes me for who I am. I'm just Lila, ex-wife of a millionaire, Lila, one of the richest women in the world. I haven't had any real friends since high school."  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"I don't know. It was my whole world. It was everything. I hated my life and people always being nice because I was upper class member. I hated that I let myself love my husband. I hated that he left me for a.." Lila stopped when she realized that she was going to far.  
Ricky stared at her. "I never knew there was someone else."  
"There was. She was nineteen and a model for Victoria's Secret. They had been seeing each other for a few months until I found out, and he threw me out."  
Ricky frowned, "man, if the media could hear this."  
"You won't tell them!"  
"No, Lila. I like you. But I have to go. I would like to visit you again soon." he got up and left the room.  
Lila sat there and for the first time in months she smiled. "Yes, that would be nice," she said softly.  



	5. When Happily Ever After Ends

Elizabeth and Conner McDermott where sitting in a darken gym. A group of small children were putting on the Christmas story. They smiled and held hands as a little girl of age five stood in her angel costume and sang a Christmas carol. She had long blonde hair like her mother's and shining green eyes like her father. Elizabeth and Conner were so proud because they never even thought they would live to see this day. Conner had married Elizabeth their sophomore year, and immediately after Liz had had a baby girl. It was hard to raise her but they had managed and now had good jobs, a beautiful home, and a sweet daughter. The play ended and Liz and Conner went backstage.   
Mommy, daddy! Did you see me?" Samantha yelled as she ran up and hugged her parents.  
"Yes, sweetie we did," her mother said kissing her cheek. "You were wonderful."  
Conner lifted her up on his back and they walked out to their car together. They rode home talking about how great this Christmas was going to be. Samantha was excited because it was cold and it would be her first California Christmas where it was cold. 

*** * * * ***

That Christmas morning, Elizabeth felt her bed shake she held onto Conner and they both sat up. Samantha was jumping on the bed shouting, "It's Christmas!"  
Liz and Conner got up and they all walked into the family room. The tree was piled with presents. Samantha happily opened her many presents. Soon there were only four left. Samantha grabbed them and handed two to her mom and two to her dad. They both opened their wrinkled ones and it had a picture of Samantha framed with Popsicle sticks. Then the other two were from them. Conner opened tickets to a rock concert and Liz opened a beautiful gold bracelet. They both smiled and hugged each other. They spent the rest of the day playing with Samantha and her toys. One of her presents was a new sled.  
"Daddy, can I go sledding in our yard?"  
"No, Sammie. Our backyard does have a nice hill but the creek is at the bottom. I'll take you to the park tomorrow."   
Samantha seemed happy with that answer and a little while later she went to bed. Elizabeth and Conner snuggled together on the couch in front of the fireplace. She leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. "This was the best Christmas."  
Conner began to run his fingers though her hair. "I know. Samantha was happy and so were you."  
"You don't regret not having another child?"  
"No. You know the doctor said it wasn't safe for you to have another one and we've been careful not to do anything when you might become pregnant."  
"Are you sure? Because I know you wanted a boy."  
"A boy? Whoever wanted a boy? You were the one who wanted one, honey. Plus who needs a boy when I got two beautiful girls?"  
"I don't know? Why don't you tell me?" Liz said seductively. She was so glad her and Conner had decided to spend the rest of their lives together. Even though they were now 25 she thought Conner was still the sexiest man she knew.  
Conner grinned and and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "Conner, I'm so happy. I want nothing to change." Liz whispered to him.

*** * * * ***

The next morning Elizabeth woke up feeling like her life was perfect. She leaned over and started kissing Conner until he woke up. He looked up and smiled at her. After they had showered and dressed they walked to the kitchen. They both knew Samantha was up because they had heard her moving around. They looked all over the first floor but didn't see her. They figured then that she had gone to her room. Conner glanced outside and saw that they had had a heavy frost. He then saw a little figure pulling something. He looked closer and saw that it was Samantha pulling her sled she sat on it and went down the hill. "Oh God." Conner said and he grabbed Liz. They ran outside. They ran down the quarter mile hill until they came to the creek. The sled had hit a rock and Samantha had gone into the cold creek. Conner waded in and found her and pulled her out. They carried her back to the house and immediately drove to the hospital. 

*** * * * ***

Elizabeth sat stone faced two days later in her living room. Conner sat in the chair across from her looking into the fire. It had been like this ever since Samantha had died. There was nothing they could have done. She was so little and the water was just too cold. _He blames me for this! _Liz thought bitterly. They had hardly spoken to each other. Conner kept disappearing every night saying he needed to get away from the house.   
Suddenly Conner stood up and walked back to their room. He came back about ten minutes later with his suitcase. "I have to go Liz. I need to get away from everything that reminds me of her. And that means you too."  
Liz sat numb and started to cry as Conner left. Nothing, not even their love, could save them now. 


	6. What You Don't Know

Lila woke up that morning with a smile on her face. For the first time in years she felt happy. She had found someone that liked her for who she was. Ricky was so handsome and so charming. He had proved different than any of the other reporters she had ever met. She knew why she was so happy. She had fallen in love. 

Ricky walked into his office early that morning. He knew his boss would be upset that he hadn't gotten the story, but he didn't really care. He had met a girl that he liked and knew she felt the same way. His co- worker Neil Simon poked his head into his office,   
"Congratulations Ricky."  
"Uh, thanks. Ricky looked down at his hand. What had he done? he didn't remember breaking any news worthy story. He got up and walked down to the office of the boss, Mr. McGuire. He burst into the room and marched over to the desk. "I quit. I hate digging and prying into other people's private life. And plus I didn't break the story on Ms. Fowler." The boss looked at him and before he could say anything Ricky had walked out. He went back to his office and cleared off his desk and shoved everything into his briefcase. He went to his apartment and told the landlord he would be out by the end of the week. He was going to go to the hospital and beg Lila Fowler to marry him. She was going to be discharged this afternoon. He would buy them a house and they would get married. Because he was in love.

Lila was sitting in the common room with her suitcase and bag waiting for Ricky to pick her up. He had called her and told her that he would come by for her. Some of the patients were watching the noon news on the big TV. Suddenly the news anchor started to say, "Top reporter Ricky Bentley has found at a new side of the Lila Fowler suicide scandal. Apparently her husband Mr. Olsen who owns about half of Ohio alone, was having an affair with young lady half his age. Lila sat there frozen while the people in the room all turned to look at her.  
Ricky had betrayed her.  
He had lied to her. All he wanted was the story all along. Tears started to form in her eyes. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the hospital. She hailed a cab and ordered the driver to take her to the airport. She ran up to the desk. "A one way ticket to Paris please." Seven hours later she could see the Eiffel tower from the window of the plane. She was now free from the rumors and the lies and the love of her old life.

Ricky ran up the steps of Cleveland Memorial hospital and ran up the flights of steps to the common room. She looked all around the room and saw that Lila was not there. Suddenly a woman in a wheelchair exclaimed, "You're the guy from the news with the story on Ms. Fowler. She ran out of the room about fifteen minutes ago. Really shook her up. Ricky gasped and ran out of the hospital to his office down the street and burst into Mr. McGuire's room. His boss sat there holding Ricky's cassette player he took to all his interviews. Ricky then knew he had forgotten to turn the thing off. He had turned it into the boss. He had destroyed his love.


	7. Wish I May, Wish I Might

Then next day Jeremy and Jessica rushed back to the adoption office. They told them everything that Jeremy had gotten a job and that they where moving into a better apartment out of the city. Mrs. Oliver smiled and said that they were now eligible to be placed on a list to receive a child.  
Jessica squealed. "When will we get the baby?"  
Mrs. Oliver frowned. "The adoption process can take many years. A lot of people want to adopt but there are not enough babies to go around. You may be lucky and get one by the end of the year or you may have to wait up to five years."  
Jeremy looked at Jessica who looked crushed. "Is there anyway we could get one sooner?"  
Mrs. Oliver shook her head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do."

*** * * * ***

One month later Jessica and Jeremy were sitting down for breakfast. Their new apartment was beautiful and they already had the nursery set up. Everyday they hoped they would call saying that they would have a baby for them. But everyday was the same. Nothing. Jeremy knew Jessica was upset and often went to their room and cried. Jeremy knew that a child would improve on Jessica's life. 

That afternoon at the office he picked up his phone and called the doctor's office. He made an appointment for Jessica. Then that evening as he and Jessica were getting ready for the office party for Valentine's Day he told Jessica that they were going to the doctor the next week.  
"Why?" Jessica said.  
"Because I want to see why you can't have kids. They have never told us why. I mean, maybe it was a mistake."  
"Yeah right Jeremy. I have never been pregnant and we've been married for like three years!"   
"Whatever Jess. Maybe we just weren't doing it at the right time."  
"Fine Jeremy. But I won't go."   
Jeremy leaned over and kissed her. She checked out to see what she was wearing. A long red dress with a plunging neckline and a long slit up the side. Jeremy knew he had the most beautiful wife inside and out.

*** * * * ***

That evening after the party around one in the morning Jessica and Jeremy tumbled back into the apartment. Jessica giggled and ran into the bathroom. When she came out Jeremy was laying in their bed. She had changed into a red baby doll nightie. She joined him in bed and whispered, Happy Valentine's day sweetie."

*** * * * ***

Two weeks later Jeremy walked in the door from work. Jessica ran up to him and kissed him. "Jeremy guess what? The adoption agency called and they have a child for us!"  
Jeremy broke out into a grin and twirled Jessica around.  
"But I told them no."  
Jeremy looked down at her and said, "Jessica! Why?"  
"Why cheat some other couple out of one when we have one of our own."  
"But Jess. How?"  
Remember Valentine's Day? Well I guess I could have a child. I'm pregnant."  
"Oh Jessica. You got your wish. We're going to have a little Aames."  
Jessica smiled and leaned across his chest. Now our future and lives can start."


	8. Finding Your True Love

The man glared at Todd. "There was another guy here last night that got married who had the same name as you. He married some chick named Elizabeth Slater." Tia gasped and said, "That's me! Last night I was really drunk and I married some military guy. Can I please get an annulment?"  
"The Justice of Peace groaned and said, "Well since you two used fake names the marriage isn't valid anyway so I guess you can have one if you sign here." Tia squealed happily and promised never to pull something like this again.

As Todd and Tia were driving home she called over to him, "That was so cool how they remembered me. Now I don't have to get married at all!"  
Todd frowned, "Don't you want to get married?"  
"I don't even want to think about it after this mess!" 

After he had dropped Tia off, Todd walked next door to Melissa's and spilled the whole story and his feelings for Tia. "But she doesn't feel the same way!" he moaned.  
Melissa smiled. "Yes she does. She told me once how cute she thought you were and how nice. She just thought that you didn't feel the same way because you dated that girl Pamela for so long."  
"But I do!"  
"Then go tell her," Melissa said smiling.  
Todd grinned and left.

"Todd! What are you doing here?" Tia asked.  
"I have something I want to tell you," Todd said and he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
After they had broken apart Tia looked up at him, "Todd do you _like_ me?"  
"Guilty as charged" he said as he leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Drive Me Crazy

Elizabeth sat in Samantha's room a few weeks later going through her daughter's things. Conner had been gone for three weeks now and she hadn't heard from him at all. _It hurt enough to lose Samantha but to lose Conner too? _ she thought.She fingered her daughter's angel costume and burst into tears. She couldn't go on like this. She had been fired from her job the other day. It seemed like she had an impossible time getting up out of bed each morning. And knowing that Conner wasn't there to help her made everything so much harder. But she had to get on with her life. Her mind went back to Peter Cummings, a reporter who had had a crush on her for almost the whole time she worked there. He had been very supportive in the past few weeks. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Conner was gone. And she was just going to have to accept that. 

Conner glanced up at Evan, "It's time."  
Evan looked up at him, "time for what?"  
"Thanks for letting me stay here and all but I got to go home, Liz needs me. And I... I need her."  
Evan smiled, "I'm glad but she's gonna be really hurt."  
Conner looked sad, "I know, but she'll have to forgive me."

Elizabeth smiled up at Peter, "Thanks, for taking me out, I had fun." Peter opened his mouth to speak but Elizabeth slid in the door before he could reply. He was nice but he wasn't..."Conner!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you Liz. I'm sorry I ran out, but it was just so hard. I was scared."  
"I was cared too, Conner. But we could have faced this together. You hurt me even more by running away. But the important thing is you came back. And promise you won't leave again."  
Conner leaned in and hugged her. "I promise."  
Elizabeth smiled, "Even though we lost our little girl, we'll always have each other." 


	10. Epilogue

Lila Fowler Olsen arrived in Paris but three weeks later she killed herself by overdosing on sleeping pills. 

Ricky Bentley remarried his ex-wife. They now have three children.

Jessica Aames gave birth to a girl named Lily. Jessica died in childbirth.

Jeremy Aames was devastated by his wife's death and raised Lily on his own. He never remarried.

Tia Ramirez and Todd Wilkins married and had two children.

Conner and Elizabeth McDermott stayed married and ran a foster home in their house. 


End file.
